The invention concerns textile sheets for outer wear, upholstered furniture, or car seat covers or decoration, from rotor (open end), MJS (Murata-Jet), sirospun or friction yarns, of yarn strengths typical for carded yarns, which, following the surface forming process, can be adjusted or finished to certain characteristics.
It is known, according to DE-OS 2522 871, that woven fabrics for furniture upholstery can receive a higher volume, raised effects, as well as a higher tenacity, by mulitple needle processes.
According to DD 0153 502, sheets of 100% synthetic silk can have a nap-like surface, resembling carded yarn, as the result of multiple needling, as well as high surface stretching stability, high thread pulling resistance, and high volume. Color series of home textiles with the same basic pattern are manufactured, according to DE OS 2 821 701, in which pre-stengthened fleeces of synthetic fibers, with large-meshed woven fabrics, are needled as backing surfaces, of the same fiber base.
Depending on the color of the fleece among the large-meshed backing material, equal pattern series with different color tones can be achieved.